Don't Stop Believin' (1x01)
Don't Stop Believin' est une chanson enregistrée par le groupe Journey en 1981, pour leur album Espace. L'équipe de Glee l'a revisitée pour la première fois durant le premier épisode, L'effet Glee. Cette chanson s'est classée première du Billboard Hot 100. La chorale toute entière la reprendra lors des Régionales 2010 dans Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version). Paroles Finn:'' ' Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere '''Rachel: Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Finn:'' ' A singer in a smoky room 'Rachel :' The smell of wine and cheap perfume '''Finn et Rachel: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard (pala Their shadows searching in the nights Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion Hiding, somewhere in the nights Rachel: Working hard to get my fill, Everybody wants a thrill Rachel et Finn:'' ' Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time 'Rachel: ' Some will win 'Rachel et Finn: ' Some will lose Some are born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion Hiding, somewhere in the nights '''New Directions :' Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin' Streetlight, people Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin' Streetlight, people Don't stop '''''Traduction Finn:'' ' Une simple fille de la campagne, qui vit dans un monde isolé Elle a pris le train de minuit à destination de Nulle Part. '''Rachel: Un simple garçon de la ville, qui est né et a grandi dans le Sud de Détroit Il a pris le train de minuit à destination de Nulle Part. Finn:'' ' Un chanteur dans une pièce enfumée 'Rachel :' L'odeur du vin et du parfum bon marché. '''Finn et Rachel: Pour un sourire, ils pourraient partager la nuit Et ça continue et continue et continue et continue Des étrangers attendent, en haut et en bas du boulevard Leurs ombres cherchent dans la nuit Les gens dans la lumière ne vivent que pour trouver l'émotion Cachée, quelque part dans la nuit Rachel: Travailler dur pour me rattraper Tout le monde veut du frisson Rachel et Finn: ''' Ne rien payer pour lancer les dés Juste encore une fois ''Rachel:'' ' Certains vont gagner 'Rachel et Finn: ' Certains vont perdre Certains sont nés pour chanter le Blues Et maintenant, le film ne finira jamais Ca continue encore et encore et encore et encore Des étrangers attendent, en haut et en bas du boulevard Leurs ombres cherchent dans la nuit Les gens dans la lumière ne vivent que pour trouver l'émotion Cachée, quelque part dans la nuit '''New Directions :'Ne cesse pas de croire Accroche toi à cette sensation Les gens dans la lumière Ne cesse pas de croire Accroche toi à cette sensation Les gens dans la lumière Ne t'arrête pas. Videos thumb|300px|left Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:New Directions